


I've Just Seen a Face

by jxy_gxtsby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bucky barnes deserved the world, but i'm trying to make it as organic as possible, i've been watching too many rom-coms and have a lot of frou-frou feels, lots of fluff, lots of meet-cutes, this'll just be a few chapters long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxy_gxtsby/pseuds/jxy_gxtsby
Summary: Bucky Barnes. Ex-Winter Soldier. Living in the Avengers Tower with, well, the Avengers. He's never felt this human in 70 years, and for the first time ever, he might be falling in love. Fingers crossed that she feels the same.(Set after CA:TWS, where Bucky doesn't run away, but goes back to Steve.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I've Just Seen a Face

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here we go. This is an idea I'd been toying around in my head for a while now, and since I have the characters and plot-line more or less fixed, I'm finally writing it down. 
> 
> //and you shall love your crooked neighbour,  
> with all your crooked heart.//  
> -w h auden.

“And that is why I think George Clooney’s got nothing on Cary Grant,” Sam finished with a huff. How the man went from talking about so called ‘DILFs’, to comparing silver foxes of the big screens in five minutes was beyond Bucky’s understanding. Seemingly, neither did the rest of the team, all huddled together in the common area of the Avengers Tower. After the events in Washington D.C. and the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Bucky was on the run for a few weeks. However, on seeing the trials of Black Widow and Captain America aired on television sets behind glass windows in storefronts, he found his way back to them, seeking help. Steve was beyond relieved, and Natasha’s demeanour towards Bucky softened after a long talk and a few sparring sessions. _To clear out any bad blood, and to settle the score,_ she told him. Sam, when presented with the news of Bucky’s return, simply stated, _He’s asking for help, he’s healing._

The rest of the team was a bit more skeptical of him. While Clint trusted Natasha’s testament and was amicable towards the former Winter Soldier, Tony and Bruce were still wary of him. It took many months of slow progress; of late-night discussions, of brutal honesty, and endless physical, mental, and emotional assessments, for Bruce and Tony to warm up to the idea of Bucky living in the tower with them. He still had nightmares, he still had bad days, but he felt safer knowing that Tony had an entire security system in place for if the Winter Soldier resurfaced. Steve was not happy with the idea, but it was the one thing both Tony and Bucky agreed on, so he didn’t put up a fight. It was after months of therapy and training and team building activities, that Steve saw his old friend come back to life. The light in his blue-grey eyes, the small smirk on his face when Sam fell victim to one of Bucky’s pranks, the intense concentration on his face when reading a particularly enthralling novel, or making cupcakes for the team. Slowly but surely, Bucky was healing, and Steve couldn’t be happier. 

So here they all were, watching Ocean’s Eleven on a Saturday night in the middle of April. Sam and Clint had made it their responsibility to help the two super-soldiers catch up on movies, games, and internet stuff, guiding them through their so called ‘cultural education’. Tony and Bruce helped them with the more scientific and technological aspects, explaining everything from household appliances to bionic arms. Tony would never say it out loud, but he too was happy to see Bucky at the breakfast table every morning, t-shirt slightly damp from his morning run with Steve, face buried in a cup of coffee, listening to Sam lament about a failed date, and laughing along. The crinkle of skin around his eyes, the laugh lines around his mouth, the slumped shoulders, Bucky was no longer on the edge at all times. It felt good to know that Bucky felt safe around him, especially after the tense conversation of that night in December, 1991. _No secrets,_ Bucky stated grimly, handing over the mission report file to Tony, the manila folder moving from trembling hand to trembling hand. Both of them cried that night.

Now, dressed in a loose-fitting grey t-shirt and black sweatpants, one arm slung across the back of the plush couch, and the other one slung over Natasha’s shoulders, Bucky looked like he belonged there. With the Avengers. Tony and Steve already had a discussion on making Bucky an Avenger, mutually coming to the conclusion that he needed some more time, but was well on his way to officially joining the team. _I think he’s finally home,_ Steve had whispered to Tony once, the two of them watching Bucky and Nat and Clint and Sam arguing about Broadway musicals over boxes of Chinese take-out. _I think so too,_ Tony replied, just as quietly.


End file.
